The Moon Flower
Phineas and Ferb grow a giant flower by using cake mixture from Baljeet's 'Summer School Graduation Party' as fertilizer. Doofenshmirtz creates a ray that will destroy all food that doesn't have his favourite flavour. The Moon Flower Music plays in the background and we see a party with a banner:'Summer School Graduation!' Phineas: Wow, Baljeet, great party. Ferb thumbs up. Baljeet: I decided to put it on for all my friends at summer school. They seemed too bored after it finished, so I did this. Ooh, the prize giving is about to start. Announcer: 3rd place prize, the rare moonlight sun flower, goes to the owner of ticket 445. Phineas: Hey, that's me! Phineas runs up to collect his prize and spills some of his cake into the plant pot without noticing. Baljeet: It is the only flower that grows with the light reflected of the moon. Nobody knows why it doesn't grow with normal sunlight. Phineas: Cool! Hey, Where’s Perry? Perry the platypus dives into the bowl of crisps and comes out the ceiling of his base covered in nachos. Major monogram: Ah, Perry the Platypus, just in time. Doofenshmirtz has been buying strange items again. This time, four tones of yeast, five packets of tomatoes, super saver value, and a block a of cheese from the French market. Get out there and make sure he is only making a sandwich, or at most a pie. Perry flies off in his hover jet. Phineas and Ferb have are home and are planting the flower. Phineas: Wow, the sun is bright today. You can see it reflecting of the moon even though its the middle of the day. A piece of the squished cake falls out the pot. Phineas: Baljeet's cake! How did it get there? The moon light is shines on the plant mixed with the cake and it grows up to the moon. Phineas: The cake and the moonlight must be acting as a fertilizer. Isabella walks in. Isabella: Watcha doin'? Phineas: Were just about to climb my moon flower. Wanna join us? Isabella: Sure! Candace is walking out of her house talking on her phone. Candace: Yeah, Jenny I'll just ask him – Phineas can Jenny see your flow-aargh! Oh, you are SO busted! I'm calling Mom - Mom you have to get home, Phineas' flower has become huge! Linda: I'll be back as soon as I can, I'm just getting the last few items on the list. Candace: Now I just have to watch it. Silence. Candace: Aargh, I'm climbing it. Evil jingle. Perry crashes in the wall and parks the hover jet. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus, how unlike you, and by unlike you I mean COMPLETELY UNLIKE YOU! Seriously, you never brought your hover jet into my building and parked it before. Its nice, isn't it! Perry Chatters Doofenshmirtz: Well, now that you're here you might as well get ready to be trapped! Doofenshmirtz hits a big red button and a pizza cage falls on Perry. Doofenshmirtz: I made it entirely out of food I bought from the supermarket. You see I was in sort off an accident yesterday, my toothbrush sort off paralysed all of my taste buds but one, I won't get into detail. Basically, the taste bud that was left happens to only like pizza. So I created this, the Pizzeria-Inator! Doofenshmirtz pulls a cord and curtains go apart reviling the Pizzeria-Inator. Doofenshmirtz: It will destroy any food that isn’t pizza, making me never have to taste something bad again! Perry starts eating the trap. Candace: Ugh, all, most, there. She climbs onto the floor of a building and sits in a chair. Candace: That's much better. Wait a minute, a rest stop – with space suit fitting! I can't wait to bust them! Candace steps into the machine and appears out the other end carrying an orange space suit. Candace: Lets do this thing! Doofenshmirtz: Bye bye, Mr. Slushy Dawg. Perry jumps up and kicks the Pizzeria-Inator. It spins round and hits the Moon flower. Candace: Phineas, Ferb, I have finally found you. Phineas and Ferb are seen in orange space suits on the moon next to the flower. Phineas: You made it up on yourself! Impessi- A beam hits the moon flower and it shrinks back to normal size. The rest stop flies off. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus, you may have escaped my trap but you can never destroy the Pizzeria-Inator! The rest stop smashes through Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and destroys the Pizzeria-Inator. Doofenshmirtz: Curse you rest sto – hey it has a space suit fitting machine - Silence Doofenshmirtz: -Inator. Phineas: What just happened? I guess we'll have to reverse engineer it tomorrow to find out what happened. Ferb: Not that again. No, no were not doing that. Linda: So where is Phineas' giant flower? Candace: It shrunk. Linda: And how did it shrink? Candace: I. Don't. Know. I'll be in my room. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes